


Photogenic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fun in the photo booth, mall authorities HATE them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: why Hinata and Kageyama shouldn't be allowed in public under any circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> i checked over this bad boy a grand total of one time so if you spot any glaring errors feel free to yell at me

“Kageyama, I already put the money in. You have to smile!”

“I _am_ smiling, dumbass!”

Hinata’s face scrunches up. “No, you’re _scowling_. Your face looks terrifying.”

“I wouldn’t be scowling if you’d stop elbowing me in the ribs!”

“It’s not like I’m trying to! It’s really cramped in here!”

Kageyama can’t argue. The photo booth is way too small for two high school boys, even taking Hinata’s small stature into account. Their shoulders bump together awkwardly whenever one of them moves. Hinata has managed to step on Kageyama’s feet a total of three separate times—proving once and for all that they’re only synchronized when they’re on the court. Kageyama can’t feel his feet.

Overall, it’s an uncomfortable and totally embarrassing experience. Hinata drags him into a lot of those.

“Just take the picture so we can get out of here,” Kageyama grouses. “We don’t have all day.”

“I _want_ to take the picture,” Hinata replies impatiently, “but you have to smile first!”

It’s no use trying to argue with him when he gets like this. Only an idiot would try to discourage Hinata from doing something he set his mind on, and Kageyama…

Well, Kageyama might be an idiot, but he knows Hinata like the back of his hand. They’ve been playing volleyball together for years now, so he’s basically an expert on the inner workings of Hinata Shouyou. When Hinata wants to spike the ball, he spikes it. When he wants to drag Kageyama into a photo booth and take selfies with him, he won’t relent until the pictures are freshly printed.

When asked about his motives for the photo earlier, Hinata had been uncharacteristically wishy-washy, muttering something vague about keepsakes. Kageyama understood well enough, even if he didn’t say anything. They would be graduating soon, going off to different places. This might be their last opportunity to takes a photo together— just the two of them, not a group photo like in volleyball.

All that having been said, Kageyama has no idea how to smile properly.

“You just gotta think of something you like,” Hinata advises him sagely. “Imagine something that  makes you happy. Like pork curry, or volleyball, or tamago gohan—“

“You’re the one who likes tamago gohan,” Kageyama cuts in. Hinata blushes.

“Well, you get the idea. C’mon, I’ve _seen_ you smile normally before. You can do it!”

Hinata watches him expectantly.  It’s kind of unnerving, to be the subject of that kind of unwavering attention. A blush rises from beneath Kageyama’s collar, threatening to color his face. The photo booth seems infinitely smaller and infinitely warmer than it was a moment ago. Swallowing, he struggles to plaster something resembling a smile onto his burning face.

Hinata pales, looking like he’s about to piss himself.

“That expression is even scarier than before!”

“Oi, I’m trying my best here!”

They’re yelling so loud that it’s only a matter of time before a mall employee comes to check in on them. God only knows what people usually get up to in these photo booths—Kageyama isn’t keen to find out. An automated voice informs them that they need to take their pictures and get the hell out, albeit in a slightly more polite fashion, and Hinata lets out a frustrated noise.

“Okay, new plan!”

Kageyama barely has time to ask what this ‘new plan’ is before Hinata tackles him, shoving two fingers into the corners of his mouth. He lets out a muffled yelp, falling back against the wall of the booth, and Hinata falls with him. They wind up tangled around each other, Hinata with his fingers stuffed into Kageyama’s cheeks. This is the definition of compromising position. If a mall employee came to check on them now, Kageyama would die of embarrassment.

“Kageyama, quit struggling! I’m just trying to help you smile—“

Kageyama manages to remove the prying appendages from his face. “That isn’t how you get someone to smile, dumbass Hinata! Get off of me already!”

They wrestle with each other for a moment, volleying childish insults back and forth. It’s been three years and they still bicker like kids, the same playground vocabulary of _dumbass_ and _idiot_ and _moron_.  They get physical with each other so often that they might as well still be first years. Mall employees be damned, Kageyama is going to win this one.

This time, as usual, Kageyama gains the upper hand; eighteen centimeters gives him an indisputable advantage, even in a cramped space like this. He wrestles Hinata triumphantly into a headlock, feeling his lips stretch into a wide grin. It comes as a dull surprise when Hinata doesn’t immediately yell at him for ‘cheating’, which is usually the outcome when they scuffle with each other, but Kageyama can’t be bothered to care, too caught up in the rush of a childish, self-indulgent victory.

He’s so excited, in fact, that he doesn’t notice when Hinata’s hand slide past him, pressing the button to take the picture. He only notices when it’s too late, when the camera flashes and the monitor asks if the picture is acceptable to print. If Kageyama had any say in the matter, he would insist that the photo in question is absolutely _not_ acceptable to print, but he doesn’t. Hinata clicks ‘yes’ before he can move from his spot. Approximately twenty seconds later, the booth spits out two copies.

“You manipulative little—“

“Yay, I got Kageyama to smile!”

It takes some doing (read: intimidation), but Kageyama eventually manages to grab one of the photos away from Hinata’s covetous grip.  His eyes scan over it frantically, anxious to see exactly how stupid he looks— but, as it turns out, it isn’t really that bad at all.

Hinata is grinning brightly at the camera (proving conclusively that he planned the entire thing, the bastard) even with Kageyama’s arm slung around his neck, orange hair fluffed from all the commotion. Kageyama, for his part, is grinning down at Hinata, eyes bright with excitement and decidedly un-terrifying. They both have a high flush to their cheeks, a lot like how they look when they play volleyball. All in all, the picture isn’t nearly as bad as he expected. It’s actually kind of…

Hinata laughs boisterously, interrupting his train of thought. “See, it’s nice, right? Operation Take a Picture of Smiling Kageyama is officially a success!”

“Don’t act so pleased with yourself! It’s not nice at all!”

“Oh?” A devious look crosses Hinata’s face. “Then I guess you don’t want your copy, then?”

He swings forward with the same ridiculous speed he uses on the court and snatches Kageyama’s copy out of his hands before running out of the booth. Kageyama swears, immediately charging after him.

“Oi, dumbass, don’t take things that aren’t yours!”

“I’m the one who paid for them though!”

Twenty minutes later when they’ve both been forcibly discharged from the building—with a one day ban from mall premises and a stern warning to act their age—they both take a leisurely walk towards the park. Hinata bumps their shoulders together every so often, wearing the bright grin of the cat that ate the canary. Kageyama can’t even bring himself to be mad, fiddling absently with the edges of a photo in his pocket.

“Hey, I’ll race you to my house. Loser treats the winner to yakisoba bread tomorrow.”

“… Deal.”

They take off running into the sunset, shoes slamming hard against pavement. At times like these, Kageyama thinks, it’s easy to pretend that their time together could go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter of this is gonna be short probably idk (hopefully more gay too)  
> like an epilogue or something? an extremely gay epilogue. that's the goal here.
> 
> (p.s.: how do i write things?? how do i use words???? insight would be greatly appreciated)


End file.
